


Weihnachten in Frankfurt

by Chrisoel



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Tatort Frankfurt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisoel/pseuds/Chrisoel
Summary: Fritz verbringt Weihnachten mit einer Lebenden und zwei Toten. Man könnte das für den Beginn eines mäßig komischen Witzes halten. Oder mit der Tatsache zu erklären versuchen, dass er bei der Mordkommission arbeitet. Keines von beidem stimmt.Das 12. Türchen desTatort & Polizeiruf Adventskalender 2020.
Relationships: Charlotte Sänger & Fritz Dellwo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2020





	Weihnachten in Frankfurt

Fritz verbringt Weihnachten mit einer Lebenden und zwei Toten. Man könnte das für den Beginn eines mäßig komischen Witzes halten. Oder mit der Tatsache zu erklären versuchen, dass er bei der Mordkommission arbeitet. Keines von beidem stimmt.

Als Charlotte und er beschlossen hatten, Weihnachten miteinander zu feiern, hatte er sich noch auf einen gemütlichen Abend unter Kollegen gefreut. Jetzt bereut er nicht darauf bestanden zu haben, dass sie in ein Restaurant gehen. Oder im Büro feiern. Egal wo, selbst die Ausnüchterungszellen des Präsidiums wären gemütlicher. Was hatte ihn nur dazu verleitet anzunehmen, Charlotte könnte in dem Haus in dem sie ihre ermordeten Eltern gefunden hatte, ein gemütliches Weihnachtsfest verbringen?

Sie sitzen bei Würstchen und Kartoffelsalat am viel zu großen Esstisch (wofür hatten die Sängers einen so großen Tisch gebraucht? Mit nur einem Kind?). Charlotte hat keine fünf Bissen genommen, während Fritz vor lauter Verzweiflung bereits die zweite Portion hinunterschlingt.

Keiner seiner Versuche, eine Konversation zu beginnen, hatte gefruchtet.

Die Frage, was es früher bei Sängers als Weihnachtsessen gegeben hatte, hatte nur ein geflüstertes „Krautwickel." zur Antwort bekommen, worauf sie die Augen wieder auf ihren Teller gesenkt hatte und ihre Unterlippe in einer Art und Weise zu zittern begonnen hatte, die Fritz ganz nervös machte.

Er hatte langatmig davon zu erzählen begonnen, wie Balou, der Hund, den er mit seiner Exfrau gehabt hatte, einmal alle Plastikweihnachtskugeln vom Strauch der Nachbarin gepflückt und stolz vor der Haustür aufgereiht hatte. Bisher hatte er mit dieser Geschichte immer Lacher erzielen können. Nicht so heute.

Stocksteif sitzt Charlotte da, das Besteck so fest umklammert, dass ihre Knöchel ganz weiß sind. Ihre hellen Augen wandern von der Tür zur Küche zum Platz neben Fritz.

Fritz kann Charlottes Mutter nicht sehen, aber er spürt ihre Anwesenheit fast körperlich. Nicht die pflegebedürftige alte Dame sondern die Frau, die sie in Charlottes Kindheit war. Er ist sich sicher, dass die gerade umhergeht, ein Tischtuch ausbreitet, Teller und Besteck verteilt.

Charlottes Blick richtet sich auf die Zimmerecke hinter Fritz, die abgesehen von einem Stuhl leer ist.

„Da stand der Baum. Den hat mein Vater geschmückt." Ihr Blick wandert von dem Stuhl in die Höhe und zurück, als ob sie Christbaumschmuck dabei beobachte aus einer Schachtel gehoben und an einen Baum gehängt zu werden. Fritz beginnt an seiner Überzeugung, dass es keine Geister gibt, zu zweifeln.

„Ich hätte immer gerne Lametta gehabt, aber mein Vater fand das kitschig. Nur Kerzen und rote Kugeln."

Fritz ist inzwischen so unwohl, dass er sie fast unterbricht.

„Und natürlich die Vögel!" fügt sie dann überraschend hinzu.

Im letzten Moment schafft er es doch noch sich auf die Zunge zu beißen und er ist froh darum, denn jetzt - jetzt lächelt sie mit einem Mal, so strahlend, dass es den ganzen Raum erhellt. Ihr Blick ist in die Vergangenheit gerichtet und Fritz hält ganz still, um sie nicht aus dieser glücklichen Erinnerung zu reißen.

„So welche aus Glas, kennst du die?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

Sie springt auf, das Essen vergessen und verschwindet aus dem Raum, einige Momente lang hört er sie in einem Schrank kramen. Dann ist sie zurück und schiebt ihm eine Pappschachtel hin. Vorsichtig nimmt er den Deckel ab und - in Watte gebettet - liegen dort drei gläserne Vögel: einer in zarten Blautönen, die Flügel mit silbernem Glitzer angedeutet, eine weiße Feder als Schwanz. Ein zweiter, knallrot und -

„Der Pfau war immer mein Liebling!" Fritz kann verstehen, warum. Selbst wenn nicht die prächtige Pfauenfeder als Schwanz angebracht wäre, auch so wäre das Tier schön: türkiser Körper, schlanker, dunkelblauer Hals und auf dem Kopf - einem Krönchen gleich - fünf goldene Kügelchen.

„Lametta war deinem Vater zu kitschig, aber diese Vögel gingen durch?"

Sie lacht.

„Konnte er meiner Mutter nicht abschlagen. Ihre Familie stammte aus Thüringen. Da sind die Vögel her. Aus Lauscha. Die drei sind die letzten, die meine Mutter von ihren Eltern hatte."

Charlotte nimmt die Glasfigur so vorsichtig aus dem Karton, als handle es sich um ein lebendiges Tier. Sie dreht und wendet sie in den Händen, lässt die Finger über die Schwanzfeder gleiten, kann sich gar nicht von dem Anblick losreißen.

Fritz achtet kaum auf die Figur, zu beschäftigt ist er damit Charlotte anzusehen. Mit einem Mal sieht er in der Erwachsenen, die vor ihm sitzt, das Kind, das sie einmal war; auf dem blaßen, sommersprossigen Gesicht die Verzückung, die Augen weit und leuchtend.

Es gibt also Dinge in diesem vermaledeiten Haus, die sie glücklich machen. An denen nicht das Grauen, das hier Einzug gehalten hat, jede glückliche Erinnerung überdeckt hat wie schwerer, schwarzer Teer.

Es muss noch mehr als nur diese Glasvögel geben. Fritz nimmt sich vor, herauszufinden, welche Dinge das sind. Und wenn er sie alle identifiziert hat, dann wird er Charlotte davon überzeugen, das, was sie glücklich macht, einzupacken und damit in einer anderen Wohnung neu zu beginnen, und all das, was sie nur betrübt, hinter sich zu lassen. So schwer das auch sein mag. Sie _kann_ glücklich sein, den Beweis hat er gerade vor sich, und er wird sein Bestes geben ihr dazu zu verhelfen.


End file.
